


Lay Your Trap

by StealthKaiju



Series: Honey [1]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: (but not between pairing), Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Honey Trap, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Edamura is bait. Despite being young, and naive, and obviously inexperienced, and what kind of plan is this Cynthia?And when did Edamura get hot?
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Honey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943212
Comments: 15
Kudos: 495





	Lay Your Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-case four as Netflix UK hasn't released it yet.
> 
> Welcome to another episode where I binge watch all the anime, then get temporarily obsessed.

‘Are we sure Edamame is the best choice for this?’ Laurent asked, taking a sip of very expensive red wine.

Cynthia tutted. ‘Yes. He’s Asian, he’s young, and male. As impeccable as my acting skills are, that’s not something I can really pull off.’

Laurent smirked. ‘Fair point. But Edamame… could we not find someone else?’

‘He’s different than when you last saw him, what, last year?’

‘A year and a half ago.’ Laurent corrected.

There was a knock at the door of their suite. ‘That’ll be him,’ Cynthia said, pulling herself to her feet. ‘His unerring punctuality is still the same.’ She straightened her dress and started walking to her room. ‘Stall him for a few minutes, would you darling?’

Laurent rolled his eyes, and walked to answer the door, first looking through the spyhole.

Edamame was grinning. ‘I know she’s not ready, just let me in so I can have a drink Abbie’ he said through the door.

Laurent opened the door, and the clever retort he had died in his throat. Edamame… what the hell had happened to Edamame? This guy looked like him sure, but wore a dark suit so sharp it could have cut glass, and a red shirt that brought out the warmth in his eyes. His eyes, lined with black eyeliner, widened at the sight of Laurent. ‘L-Laurent?’ he stuttered, but then shook himself. ‘Been a while.’

Laurent stepped back to let the other man in. ‘Yeah, not since Nice. Cynthia says you’re a mechanic, mostly.’

Edamura walked in, straight up to the bar and helped himself to a scotch. He held up the bottle to Laurent, who shook his head, and Edamura picked up his glass to sip it. He even held himself differently, movements fluid and easy. ‘Yeah. I do bits and pieces, but that’s what I tend to do the most.’

‘Which will help with our mark,’ said Cynthia, strolling out into the room again. ‘He’s obsessed with cars.’ She gave Edamura an appraising look. ‘And pretty young Asian men.’

‘I’m not actually expected to sleep with him, am I?’ said Edamura, raising an eyebrow. ‘I’m not doing that.’

Cynthia laughed. ‘Well, it wouldn’t be a proper swindle, if you were just going to sleep with him!’

‘What is the plan?’ Laurent asked.

It was a pretty straight-forward plan, which was pretty unusual considering it was one of Cynthia’s. She and Edamame would turn up at the residence of Joey Lewis, current fixer for many of the gangs of the West Coast. He was holding a soiree, and had heard that the leader of the Yakuza family Ito Kirā was interested about selling new produce to the American market. He was sending a trusted cousin and his American PA to scout ahead.

‘How long did it take for you to get that rumour going?’ Laurent asked.

‘Oh, about six months,’ Cynthia said, checking her nails. ‘I am thorough.’

While Cynthia would talk with gangsters about chemicals and prices, Edamura was to entice Lewis back to his room, out of sight. Here he would slip something into his drink that would make him highly suggestible and eventually fall asleep. He was then to clone his phone, the one that Lewis never left out of his sight, and leave with Lewis none the wiser.

‘Why not have something that’ll knock him out right away?’ said Laurent.

Cynthia picked up her handbag. ‘Because he has to remember a good night. That way he won’t get suspicious. If he woke up with no memory, he’ll know he was drugged, and he might get his contacts to change numbers, and those numbers are our real target.’ She held out her arm to Edamame, who took it like a true gentleman. ‘This is why Edamame’s so glammed up tonight. And all he has to do is look pretty, while I have to do all the sales talk.’

‘And look lovely while doing it,’ said Edamura, with a cavalier smile.

Laurent’s mouth went dry suddenly.

‘Shut up,’ Cynthia scolded, but she was smiling. ‘Now, Laurent, your job is to wait in the car nearby, listening to his earpiece. If anything goes wrong, you send in Abbie, and get the car started. Okay?’

Laurent tusked. ‘I have a very boring role in this.’

Cynthia blew him a kiss. ‘Well, you’re a very boring person, so it suits.’

*

Laurent waited in the car. Abbie was sitting in the back, listening into Cynthia’s conversations, cap pulled down. No help from the boredom there.

It must have been about an hour before he could hear Edamame’s soft chuckle over the earpiece, a soft mumble of words in Japanese.

‘Jo-eee,’ Edamame’s voice a sultry lilt. ‘Why are you all the way there? Come, come.’

Well, his pronunciation had improved. It sounded like he was talking through a champagne filter, but it sounded good. Really good.

‘Yes, yes, it’s a pretty view. Now come here, sit here.’ A soft sigh. ‘Sit here with me.’

Laurent felt something like bile in his throat. Lewis wasn’t particularly old or ugly, but he would have looked like a toad next to Edamame. There was the sound of lips moving, and a rustle of clothes, and Laurent felt his stomach roll.

‘No, bit lower, yeah, just there.’ There was a low sound, almost like a purr. ‘No, I don’t have tattoos. Not all Yakuza have tattoos, that’s like saying all Americans like hamburgers.’ A small whine. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, no don’t stop, please…’

Laurent swallowed as he realised he was jealous. And hard. _Merde._

There was a soft appreciative whistle. ‘Look at you. Come here. My god, how big is this bed?’ There was another whistle. ‘Wow, everything’s big in America, isn’t it?’

Laurent dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. How much longer until the drug worked? How much more was he going to have to listen to this?

And how far was Edamura expected to go? How far was he willing to go? Was he just going to have to listen until…?

And still, Edamura’s voice continued. ‘That’s it, lie down. And I am going to just to, yeah, that feel nice? I am going to ride this thing until you can’t see straight anymore, how does that sound? Going to ride you until my voice is hoarse screaming your name…and, you’re asleep, thank fuck!’

There was a sound of rustling, and quick footsteps, the sound of water running. ‘Laurent, you there?’

‘Course I am,’ Laurent replied, his voice sounding squeaky and suspicious. ‘Everything ok?’

‘Yes, am just cloning the phone now, and making it look as if we had sex. You have more experience with this… what does a one-night-stand look like in the morning?’

Laurent laughed. ‘Messed up pillows. Lube on the sheets. Lie on the bed for a bit, make a dent. Use up a bit of toothpaste, and some of the shampoo and soap.’

‘Thank you. I’ll be a few minutes, then I am coming out. Cynthia back yet?’

Laurent turned to Abbie. ‘Tell Cynthia it’s done, she can start making her exit.’ Abbie gave him a sarcastic salute, then whispered something under her breath. ‘She will be soon,’ he told Edamaru.

Edamaru was quiet for a few moments, his breathing slightly heavy as he rolled around in sheets and pushed in pillows. ‘Was I convincing?’ he asked suddenly, voice curious.

Laurent cleared his throat. ‘Yes. You really sounded like you were enjoying it.’ He swallowed. ‘Were you?’ he asked, hoping Edamaru wouldn’t hear how crackly his words were.

There was a soft sigh. ‘Not my type.’

‘Too old?’ Laurent said, and could have kicked himself for his obviousness. Lewis was a few younger than him, for god’s sake.

‘No…just not my type.’ There was a muttered curse. ‘I bet James Bond never had to shimmy down a drainpipe after he seduced someone. Urgh, there’s even birdshit on this!’

‘Well, we all suffer for our art. Though if you ruin that suit, it’ll be such a shame.’ Laurent looked down at his hands, thankful that Abbie wasn’t paying attention to him. ‘Will you be staying in the city for a little bit, or are you heading off straight away?’

‘That depends…you around for a bit? Might be nice to catch up.’

This was probably a bad idea. ‘I can stay.’

This was definitely a bad idea. ‘Let’s catch up.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Will probably be writing the next part (smut!) soon.
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome :)


End file.
